Can I Be Your Beautiful Boy?
by SpPandaaa
Summary: Yuki notices Tohru staring at a CD when they go grocery shopping one day. Later that day Yuki goes back to buy the CD for Tohru. What will Yuki do when he sees the CD is no longer there? Oneshot. Yukiru. Inspired by Beautiful World by Hikaru Utada.


**LoveAnime18: **ZOMG! First Fruits Basket FanFic. Horray! I had to make it a Yukiru 'cuz I one: like the pairing better than Kyouru, two: Yukiru looks better than Kyouru… -gets smacked by Kyouru fan- I was kidding. It's 'cuz I figured I might as well make my first Fruits Basket FanFic as a sort of commemoration towards SilverYouko-chan since she's got me into Yukiru way more than I was before. –sweat drop-

**Disclaimer: **

Moriko: LoveAnime18 does not own Fruits Basket, Haine-san, Beautiful World or any musical artist mentioned in the FanFic.

LoveAnime18: What are you doing here? You're not in the fanfic.

Moriko: I'm surprised seeing how this is your first in a while not being solely YYH.

LoveAnime18: I know –smiles-

Moriko: -sweat drop-

**Note: **Side Notes in the end. First Fruits Basket FanFic, ever. Woot Woot. XD

**Normal**

"**Text"- **Talking

'**Text'- **Thinking or telepathic conversations

**Warning: **Spacing may be off and also some grammatical errors, but then again who doesn't have them?

**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Can I Be Your Beautiful Boy?**

-One-Shot-

/Fruits Basket YukixTohru Love Story/

* * *

"Honda-san, are you ready to go," Yuki asked. He looked back to see how Tohru was coming along getting ready for some grocery shopping. 

"Hai," Tohru replied. She had a big smile on her face. "Arigatou gozaimasu for joining me Yuki-kun. That's really nice of you."

"Not a problem at all," Yuki smiled.

"Ittekimasu," Tohru said.

"If it's not too much trouble can you two buy some stamps on the way back home too?" Shigure asked.

"Of course Shigure-san," Tohru replied.

"Let's get going now. At this rate the market will close by the time we get there," Yuki smiled.

"Let's go," Tohru cheered. Waving goodbye to Shigure and Kyou.

The two did all the grocery shopping and just bought the stamps that Shigure asked for and were on their way home. The walk was quiet and Yuki wondered why Tohru wasn't saying anything at all. She was usually full of so much spirit on the way home making a lot of conversation, but not this time. She seemed to have a lot on her mind now.

"Yuki-kun I was wondering if you would accompany me to the music store too," Tohru asked. "I mean it's ok if you don't want to. I can understand. It is very last minute and all, but there is something I would like to see th-"

"Honda-san, I would love to go. It is never an inconvenience to accompany or help you," Yuki said, cutting of Tohru's ramble. Yuki was more than happy to go with Tohru especially the fact he realized that this entire time on the way back home Tohru was trying to work up the confidence to ask him to go with her to the music store. He found it quite cute.

"Ah, ok," Tohru said sheepishly. She was a bit abashed since she went onto a ramble yet again. She figured Yuki must have been getting somewhat annoyed with them by now, even though he would never say since he was so nice.

"Honda-san, what kind of music do you listen to?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I do like BoA, Ayumi Hamasaki and Mai Kuraki. They have such pretty voices," Tohru replied.

"Ah, I see. Now that I think about it, they do sound like something you would listen to," Yuki chuckled lightly.

The two arrived at the music store shortly and walked in. Yuki looked over to Tohru to see how amazed she was. Tohru hardly ever comes into the music store and every time she does she gets real excited.

"Shall we get started than, Honda-san?" Yuki smiled.

"H-hai," Tohru agreed. "Yuki-kun, you can go look at the music you want. I don't mean that I would want you away from me, but I just think that you might find your time more enjoyable here if you were to look at stuff you like. After all you came here as a favor for me so I think you sho-"

"I understand Honda-san. You go look at what you need to," Yuki said. Tohru nodded, she realized she found herself in a ramble again.

'Maybe I need to think like Haine-san. In a negative sense it's rambling in a positive sense I'm thinking about others,' Tohru thought. She found herself satisfied with her answer and smiled at Yuki.

"Where should we meet up later?" Tohru asked.

"How about right here in an hour," Yuki suggested.

"That's a good idea Yuki-kun," Tohru agreed, "So right back here. I'll see you in a bit Yuki-kun." Tohru waved to Yuki and he waved back.

"Now where should I go?" Yuki pondered. He found himself wandering around aimlessly until he found himself in the "World Section" of the music store. He looked at music of the western world. First he saw Linkin Park, he placed the CD in the scanner to listen to the album a bit. After a few minutes of listening to Linkin Park, Yuki found himself seeing his life in some of these songs, granted he found the profanity and message of some other songs not the best. Next he listened to Evanesence and a couple of minutes of that and he was done, he found it way too emo, even for his life. Then he put in New Found Glory followed up be Vanessa Carlton and The All-American Rejects. He then chuckled lightly to see the Spice Girls. He remembered the Spice Girls craze when he was around ten years old. Everyone loved the Spice Girls. Deciding if anyone was to see himself here, he better not listen to them for "old times sake." Yuki checked the time on his watch, it was about fifteen minutes before he had to meet up with Tohru back where they split up. He decided to get there early since he had nothing better to do. He walked down the aisles. He sees Tohru up ahead in one of the aisles. He looked to see he was in the pop section for 'A' so he figured she was in 'U'. He was about to call out to her, but he noticed she was staring at the CD, almost as if she contemplated to buy it or not. He walked a bit closer until he was about an aisle away from her. He wanted to see what exactly had grabbed Tohru's divine attention. The more he thought about it the more he realized, he was jealous over a CD. Now he felt silly.

'A CD is an inanimate object. I shouldn't be jealous over it,' Yuki reasoned with himself, but he still looked at Tohru to see she was fixated on the CD and how he wish Tohru would be as fixated on him. He sighed inwardly trying to convince himself that he is not jealous and to stop thinking so much.

'This is when I hate the fact I think so much,' Yuki mumbled to himself so no one could hear. He was brought back into reality when he heard Tohru "eep" and put down the CD and run off. Yuki decided on checking out what she was staring at. He walked over to see it was Utada Hikaru's new single, _Beautiful World._ He only heard it once and it was so vague since it was playing in the morning and he wasn't much of a morning person. Yuki then began to wonder why Tohru ran off, he checked the time. It was in two minutes until they had to meet and he figured Tohru ran so she wouldn't be late. Yuki sighed since now he was probably going to be late since it was such a big store. He put down the CD and headed over to where they had to meet up. He would see Tohru there slightly panting, but that was something to be easily overlooked since it was so slight.

"Gomen nasai Honda-san. Did I make long?" Yuki asked, knowing he couldn't have, but he didn't want to risk the chance of saying he saw her and was staring at her and getting jealous over a CD. That would be too embarrassing.

"No not at all Yuki-kun," Tohru replied.

"That's good. Did you get anything?" Yuki asked. He figured she did have enough time for that since there was no line by the register and it took him at least good five minutes to get here.

"No, I didn't see anything I wanted," Tohru replied. Yuki looked at her and could tell she was lying. Plus he also watched her stare so intensely at the CD. But knowing her personality, Yuki figured Tohru might not have enough money on her to buy it herself and she didn't want to 'burden' him and have him buy a CD for her.

"Is that so, Honda-san? I'm sorry you couldn't find what you wanted," Yuki said, going along with her white lie.

"It's ok," Tohru said, waving her arms.

"Well let's go home," Yuki smiled.

"Hai. We made them wait a long time," Tohru said.

"Don't worry about that Honda-san. We left really early to buy the groceries," Yuki said so Tohru wouldn't feel so bad so she wouldn't want to do her own objectives.

'She's not a maid and has her own free will. Honda-san is welcomed to do what she wants,' Yuki thought.

The walk back home was quiet. The entire time Yuki thought about the CD and how much Tohru must have wanted it. He was sure that's what Tohru went for. Tohru on the way back was also thinking about how she lied to Yuki and she felt bad for lying, but she knew Yuki would have probably bought it for her and she didn't want him to spend his money on her. She figured she had to wait a while before she could get it since CDs were so expensive and she had little money put away from every paycheck after taking away money she had to pay for school tuition. When they got home Tohru started on dinner and Yuki went to his room to work on some homework that was due in about a week. He wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible. After all, his duties as president and Kakeru keep him pretty occupied. When he finished his assignments Tohru came to his room and told him dinner was ready. Throughout the entire dinner Yuki kept thinking about the CD.

"Yuki-kun" Shigure called.

"What is it Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"You're ignoring us all. Now I'm sure Tohru-kun doesn't like the fact she's being ignored," Shigure said.

"N-no. Really it's alright. Yuki-kun is the president at school after all. He's probably got a lot on his mind since the sports fest is coming up," Tohru said.

"Kyoun, you're being quiet too," Shigure stated. "How impolite young men are raised these days. I'm so sorry you have to put up with this Tohru-kun. Now a man like me knows how to act-"

"Shut up! You're the one who is least gentlemanly here!" Yuki and Kyou yelled in unison.

"I'm done with dinner anyway," Kyou said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Kyou-" Tohru said, cut off by a door slam, "-kun"

"Don't worry about it Honda-san," Yuki said and Tohru nodded meekly. "I better work on what needs to be done for the sports fest now though. The food was delicious as always Honda-san."

"Arigatou," Tohru smiled.

"Yes, yes. Tohru-kun I don't know where we would be now without your fine cooking," Shigure agreed.

"It's not that good," Tohru said humbly.

"That's not true Tohru-kun. You have the best homemade cooking I have ever tasted," Shigure said.

"Honda-san there isn't anything wrong in accepting a compliment every once and a while," Yuki smiled and Tohru nodded and decided to clean up the dishes since everyone was done.

"I wonder what I should do now," Shigure stated.

"You can start by working on the manuscript you should be working on. Stop harassing your editor so much," Yuki replied.

"Now that takes all the fun in being a novelist," Shigure replied deviously and Yuki sighed. He felt so bad for Mitchan. Yuki went up to his room and sat at his desk, trying to think of stuff for the sports fest, but was drawing a blank. His mind kept going back to the CD. He looked at the clock on his desk it read 9:37.

Yuki decided to turn on the radio and that's when a song started playing.

It's only love It's only love

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho de mo ii yo Beautiful world mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru Beautiful boy jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no

It's only love

nete mo samete mo shounen manga yume mite bakka jibun ga suki janai no

nani ga hoshiika wakaranakute tada hoshigatte nurui namida ga hou wo tsutau

iitai koto nanka nai tada mou ichido aitai iitai koto ienai konjou nashi ka mo shirenai sore de ii kedo

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho de mo ii yo Beautiful world mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru Beautiful boy jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no

It's only love

donna koto de mo yatte mite son wo shitatte sukoshi keiken chiagaru

shinbun nanka iranai kanjin na koto ga nottenai saikin choushi doudai? genki ni shiteru nara betsu ni ii kedo

boku no sekai kieru made aenu nara kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho de mo kekkou Beautiful world hakanaku sugite yuku hibi no naka de Beautiful boy kibun no mura wa shitakanai ne

moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara kimi no soba de nemurasete

Beautiful world… Beautiful boy… Beautiful world… Beautiful boy… Beautiful world… Beautiful boy…

"And that's _Beautiful World_ by Utada Hikaru-san," The man on the radio said. Yuki now knew what he had to do. He took a glance at the clock again. It said 9:42 and he grabbed his coat.

'The music store closes at eleven," Yuki thought.

"Yuki-kun, where are you going?" Tohru asked. She caught Yuki running down the stairs. Yuki turned to Tohru and smiled.

"Just a walk Honda-san. Don't worry I'll be back shortly," Yuki smiled reassuring Tohru. Tohru accepted the answer and said goodbye to Yuki and wished him to come home safely.

Yuki ran to the music store. It take a good half an hour to get there when walking at normal pace, but he didn't want to worry Tohru by taking so long since she knew he was leaving. He would've hoped for Tohru to have not seen him leave, but what's done is done. Yuki got to the music store in record time and ran to the 'U's in the pop section. Yuki searched for the CD.

'It's not here,' Yuki's heart sank. He wanted to get the CD for Tohru so badly. It was as if it was a calling to buy it for her.

Yuki left the store and walked home. Not sure what to do or how to face Tohru. Granted he never told Tohru he was getting her the CD, but he still felt horrible for not even being able to get a CD for Tohru. It was then he hit an old lady knocking all of her stuff to the ground. Luckily he didn't hit her in a way he would transform and he was very grateful for that.

"Gomen nasai," Yuki said, apologetically.

"No, it's quite alright," She bent down and started picking up her stuff. Yuki bent down to help her pick up her stuff.

"Baa-san, do you need any help?" Yuki asked. He felt bad for hitting the old woman.

"No, it's alright," she replied.

"It's ok, I insist. It's the least I can do," Yuki replied with a smile, grabbing her bags and waiting for her directions.

"It's nice to see there are still such polite men out in the world today," The old lady laughed. "It looks like I won't be able to convince you out of this so come with me." She led Yuki to her home and offered him to come in for something warm to drink since it was cold out and after some persuasion Yuki found himself inside the old lady's house. He placed the bags on the table in front of him and noticed one of the bags was from the music store. He couldn't notice it was before since it was so dark out. A small frown came to his face. It reminded him how he couldn't get Tohru's CD.

"What seems to be the matter?" Baa-san asked.

"Nothing really Baa-san," Yuki replied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Please tell me," she replied, handing Yuki some hot chocolate. Yuki thanked the woman for the drink and sighed.

"There is this gift I wanted to get for my friend. She's been very kind and helpful to me and I saw her staring at CD earlier today and I ran back to get it for her, but it was gone," Yuki said.

"That's too bad," Baa-san replied. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Yuki. She got up and picked up the bag she got from the music store

"Yuki-kun, take this," Baa-san said, handing the bag over to Yuki.

"No I couldn't take this Baa-san," Yuki replied. "You obviously bought this for yourself. I couldn't allow myself to take it."

"Think of it as a reward," Baa-san replied.

"I helped you since I hit you and knocked you stuff to the gound. I doubt I need such a reward," Yuki stated.

"For being a gentlemen. They're hard to find these days in young people," Baa-san smiled, reassuring Yuki to take the bag and Yuki took the bag from Baa-san.

"Arigatou," Yuki replied, finishing up his drink.

"You better get home. I'm sure there is someone who cares a lot for you waiting for you home," Baa-san said.

"I doubt there is," Yuki couldn't imagine a person who cares for him waiting for him at home. He could careless about Shigure, he and Kyou don't get along and he didn't think he was worthy enough to be worried about by Tohru.

"I'm sure there is. Run along home now," Baa-san said and with that Yuki went home. When Yuki got home he saw Tohru sleeping at the table.

"_You better get home. I'm sure there is someone who cares a lot for you waiting for you home."_

'Honda-san, do you really care about me?' Yuki thought. He was about to pick Tohru up to send her to bed, but he then remembered he would transform if he did. He gently nudged Tohru a bit to wake her up.

"Honda-san, Honda-san. You better go to your room and sleep," Yuki said gently. Tohru slowly opened her eyes and blinked a bit. When her vision became clear she saw Yuki.

"You don't want to catch a cold Honda-san," Yuki smiled.

"Yuki-kun okaeri nasai," Tohru said.

"Tadaima," Yuki replied.

"Yuki-kun, how was your walk?" Tohru asked.

"It was interesting, to say the least," Yuki replied. Tohru got up and she saw that Yuki was holding a bag and noticed it was from the music store.

"Yuki-kun did you go shopping?" Tohru asked.

"Not exactly, but this is for you," Yuki replied, handing the bag to Tohru.

"Did you go to the music store for me at such a late hour? Yuki-kun you really didn't-"

"It's ok Honda-san. I did it because I wanted to," Yuki said.

Tohru nodded and opened the bag and she gasped.

"Arigatou Yuki-kun," Tohru said hugging Yuki and then he transformed into his rat form and Tohru apologized for getting so excited.

"How did you know that I wanted it?" Tohru asked. Yuki was amazed; the CD Baa-san had in the bag was something Tohru wanted. He was so relieved and happy that it was.

"Well I saw you staring at _Beautiful World_ at the music store earlier and I just had to go back and get it. I'm sorry that it's not exactly what you wanted," Yuki said. Tohru picked up Yuki and smiled.

"What are you talking about Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. "It's _Beautiful World_."

Yuki was even more shocked then before. Baa-san actually grabbed "Beautiful World" and gave it to him. He was very grateful to Baa-san now. It was this moment Yuki's body decided to change back to its human form and Tohru looked the other way. After, Tohru went to her room and put the CD in her CD player and listened to the song. She was very happy that Yuki was able to get her the CD. In the morning, after breakfast Yuki, Tohru and Kyou went to school. On their way to school Yuki noticed he was close to Baa-san's house. He wanted to thank her again and stopped suddenly.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru said in a questioning.

"What are you doing now, ya damn rat?" Kyou asked.

"There's someone I need to thank," Yuki replied, going the direction of Baa-san's house.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, after Yuki ran off.

"Let him go. It's not like he doesn't know the way to school. After all he is the president." Kyou said sarcastically. Continuing his way to school. Tohru stood still she wasn't sure who to follow. Yuki? Or Kyou?

Yuki ran down the street and stopped where Baa-san's house was. To his surprise it was gone. Instead of Baa-san's house it was a vacant lot with a "For Sale" sign.

"Yuki-kun" Yuki heard and turned to see Tohru.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said in a questioning tone. When Tohru finally reached Yuki she stopped running and was panting heavily.

"Yuki-kun, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to thank someone for last night," Yuki replied. Tohru gave him a questioning look and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Honda-san, last night, something magical happened here," Yuki smiled.

"Magic is all around us, all the time Yuki-kun. If we choose to see it," Tohru replied, with a big smile. "Or that's what Kaa-san always told me."

"Honda-san?" Yuki said in a questioning tone.

"What is it Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Can I be your beautiful boy?" Yuki asked and Tohru blushed a bit. She understood his reference perfectly.

"Of course you can Yuki-kun," Tohru replied and took Yuki's hand. "Let's get to school on time though."

"Hai," Yuki replied and Tohru ran and Yuki followed with their hands intertwined together. Tohru felt very special and now she knows why she loved that song so much. She never realized why she did all this time. But now it's crystal clear, all she wanted was Yuki to be her beautiful boy.

* * *

**LoveAnime18: **And there we are LoveAnime18's first Fruits Basket FanFic. –claps- But now I can say this: hehe Yuki got jealous over a CD –smiles- But for those of you wondering Baa-san was something like an an angel. Thus the magic. And the reason Yuki didn't transform when he hit her was cuz she wasn't human. OOoOOo it all makes sense now doesn't it? XD  
I still find it cute how Baa-san was sent to help Yuki and Tohru out and become a cute couple.

**::Side Notes::**

-san: Japanese Honorific. The English equivenlent to Mr. or Mrs.

Hai: "Yes" in Japanese

-kun: Japanese Honorific. It's a term of endearment. Used at the end of boys names or a familiar

Arigatou (gozaimasu): "Thank You" in Japanese

Ittekimasu: "I'm Leaving" A Ritual Saying. It's customary to say when leaving the house for any reason, school, work, etc.

Haine-san: Tohru refers to Haine from the manga, _The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross_ by Arina Tanemura

Gomen Nasai: "I'm Sorry" in Japanese.

Kakeru: Vice-president of student council who works with Yuki. Anime never introduced him.

Mitchan: Shigure's editor for those who don't remember or know the name.

"It's only love… Beautiful boy": Lyrics from Utada-san's new single, "Beautiful World"

Baa-san: "Grandma" in Japanese. Said to one's grandma or elderly women

okaeri nasai: "Welcome Home" A Ritual Saying. It is customary to say this when a family member returns from home and says "tadaima." Tohru says this before Yuki said 'Tadaima' since it looked like he wasn't going to say it. Plus it adds to the whole "someone is waiting for you when you return home" feeling

Tadaima: "I'm Home" A Ritual Saying. It is customary to say this when you return home from work, school, etc

Kaa-san: "Mom" in Japanese

**LoveAnime18: **And so this wraps up my Fruits Basket FanFic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. When I originally started I had a completely different plot. It starts off the same, but when I get up to around the music store (first time) that's when I changed it since I originally just chose whatever is a new single out and I thought the title "Beautiful World" was something Tohru would listen to. I then later look up the lyrics and I am astonished. This song is perfect for Yuki and Tohru and changed the plot to better fit the song rather than the original plot of buying Tohru an iPod. I look back and I'm happy I changed the plot. I tend to think this one is nicer and I seems to suit Tohru more. XD Kyou has a very little part in this FanFic. LovAnime18 says sorry to her Kyou Friends, but LoveAnime18 prefers Yuki. –sweat drop- Anyway please let me know if I have any mistakes or your opinions on the FanFic… and how in character I was able to keep them. I think I was able to keep them decently in character, but I'm not sure.


End file.
